heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oddball Couple
The Oddball Couple was an animated half hour Saturday morning show that ran on the ABC TV network from September 6, 1975, to September 3, 1977. The show was a production of DePatie-Freleng Enterprises in association with Paramount Television and was an animated homage to the Neil Simon play-turned movie-turned hit TV series The Odd Couple. Coincidentally, The Oddball Couple premiered the same year that the show to which it paid homage was canceled by ABC. The show initially aired at 11:30am Eastern Time (ET) the first season and was switched to 12 noon ET the following season. Overview of series The Oddball Couple featured the misadventures of a dog and cat who lived together under the same roof. The cat's name was Spiffy and the dog's name was Fleabag. Spiffy was a very orderly and polite cat who believed in cleanliness and organization while his roommate Fleabag the dog was the exact opposite who was always rude, obnoxious, lazy and was always very disorganized and unorthodox. This relationship extended to their house which was one-half mansion and one-half dilapidated shack and even their car, which was half-pristine, half-junker. They had a secretary named Goldie who worked in the office they shared. The show always had two segments lasting ten minutes. Episodes Voices * Joe Besser – * Joan Gerber – Goldie * Bob Holt – * Sarah Kennedy – * Don Messick – * Frank Nelson – Spiffy * Ginny Tyler – * Frank Welker – * Paul Winchell – Fleabag Production credits * Story Editor: Bob Ogle * Writers: Bob Ogle, Joel Kane, David Detiege, Earl Kress, John W. Dunn * Supervising Director: Lew Marshall * Animation Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, Robert McKimson * Storyboard Directors: Bill Perez, Art Leonardi, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman * Graphic Design: Ric Gonzales, Gary Hoffman, Dick Ung, Al Wilson, Ken Landau, Coral Kerr, Adam Szwejkowski, Susan Scholefield * Animation: Norm McCabe, Bob Matz, Virgil Ross, Bob Bemiller, Bob Richardson, Jim Davis, Nelson Shin, Bill Numes, Don Williams, Joel Seibel, Bob Bransford, John Freeman, Bill Carney, Warren Batchelder, George Jorgensen, John Gibbs, Bob Goe * Background Supervised by: Richard H. Thomas * Backgrounds: Mary O'Loughlin, Don Watson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Gertrude Timmins * Xerography: Greg Marshall * Film Editors Supervised by: Bob Gillis * Film Editors: Joe Siracusa, Rick Steward, Allan Potter * Voices: Paul Winchell, Frank Nelson, Joan Gerber, Frank Welker, Sarah Kennedy, Don Messick, Joe Besser, Ginny Tyler, Bob Holt * Music by: Doug Goodwin * Main Title Music Arranged by: Joe Siracusa * Conducted by: Eric Rodgers * In Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * Camera: Ray Lee, Larry Hogan, John Burton, Jr. * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Sound by: Producer's Sound Service, Inc. * Based Upon the Play "The Odd Couple" by Neil Simon * Produced by: David H. DePatie & Friz Freleng See also *Television in the United States External links * * * Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1975 American television series debuts Category:1975 American television series endings Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Television series by CBS Paramount Television Category:Animated duos Category:The Odd Couple